Escape
by Redzik
Summary: Tired or exhausted didn't even begin to describe the state Dick was in. But he had to power through, especially now that he had two passengers from the past in the Batmobile and was speeding toward the 'Cave to hopefully unload them onto someone else.


Tired or exhausted didn't even begin to describe the state Dick was in. But he had to power through, especially now that he had two passengers from the past in the Batmobile and was speeding toward the 'Cave to hopefully unload them onto someone else. Or at least stash them away until he got even just a few hours of sleep.

The thought made him feel guilty – here was a past version of Batman whom was dead in this time and past version of Red Hood whom he should show he was still loved and accepted and instead of wanting to spend time with them he was thinking about sleep – but he really was at the end of his rope.

The two guests appeared suddenly when Dick was in the middle of a drug bust. There wasn't any time for talking then as they worked together to put the thugs down. But after? Oh boy.

Dick was shocked seeing Batman alive and well. And he thought Red Hood was his Red Hood.

Batman thought Dick was an impostor and was very suspicious of his apparent easy relationship with Red Hood.

And Red Hood was shocked to discover Dick was Batman now and pissed off at the familiarity he was talking to him with.

Yeah. Somehow they managed not to kill each other before they came up with the theory of time travel.

Finally Dick parked the Batmobile in the Batcave and jumped out, followed by past Batman and past Red Hood.

"Hey, guys!" Dick called happily, pulling the cowl off. "I'm home!"

His voice echoed through the 'Cave. A few bats stirred, but other than that there was silence.

"Guys?" he tried again, worried now.

Still silence.

Dick panicked, different scenarios running through his head. He started to slowly edge back toward the car.

"What," past Batman demanded. "What's wrong?"

Dick let out a nervous laugh, carefully checking every possible hiding places.

"Oh, you know, kids. They're either asleep, finally managed to kill each other or are plotting against me. In the light of recent events the latter is the most probable. So I'm not taking any chances. Back to the Batmobile," with that he ran back to the car, waited for the other two to finish their stare down and join him and speed off.

After a few minutes of Dick's strategic retreat Batmobile's communicator crackled to life.

"Oh, Dickie-bird," Jason sang over the comm, making Red Hood choke in the back seat. "Why aren't you home yet?"

"With what's waiting for me?" Dick snorted. "No, thanks."

"But we prepared a few nice surprises for you," the pout was clear in Jason's voice.

"And one of them involves me sleeping for a week?" Dick asked.

There was a guilty pause. Because Jason was the one to even remotely understand under what pressure Dick really was operating lately.

"Not really," Jason finally answered. "I tried to stop them, you know."

Dick gave the speaker a look of pure disbelief.

"Sure, and nothing about it was your idea."

"Maybe a thing or two," Jason admitted.

"Again – no, thanks."

Jason sighed heavily in disappointment.

"Have it your way," he gave up. There was a moment of silence. "Where are you going?"

Dick narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but relented. It's not as if they would chase after him, right? Not after Jason realized that Dick wasn't really in the mood.

"Penthouse."

"Perfect. See you soon," was the smug reply and Jason disconnected.

Dick hit the breaks, staring wide eyed at the communicator.

What was that supposed to mean? They were at the penthouse? Or Jason wanted him to think that and they were actually waiting in the Batcave? Where should he go now?

He was so busy trying to guess what Jason meant, that he didn't even thought to appreciate how Batman faceplanted on the front window because the Bat was apparently too cool to wear a seatbelt. Red Hood didn't have any problems though and was cackling maniacally.

"Who was that?" Batman growled after he peeled himself off the window and checked himself over for damage.

"Red Hood," Dick replied distractedly still trying to figure out that to do.

"Poor Dickie-bird," Red Hood leaned forward between two seats. "Just give up, there's no safe place for you."

Yeah. Red Hood was probably right. There was little to no chance his brothers didn't thought about him coming back to the penthouse instead of the 'Cave. No matter where he would go something would be waiting for him anyway.

Dick heaved a sigh and turned the car back around. At least the manor was big enough to house them all and had lots of places to hide to have some peace.


End file.
